OC's Adventure Quest for Creation
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: My OCs have their own story! (As if they didn't take over the other ones enough!) An epic road-trip story in which all of your favourite (and lest favourite) of my original characters start the journey to discover their creator and thus discover themselves. On the spot thing, only written because I have really bad writer's block!
1. The Elephant in the Room

**Hiya all, Just warning you, this story is the adventure of all my OCs, so there aren't many proper Muppets in it. Some could argue that it's not a proper fanfiction, but the way I see it, it's a story, and it's all I've got because I've got writer's block. So here you go folks!**

It was certainly an exhilarating evening. Well it started in the morning technically, but as the day progressed, it only got stranger. Some it was cute, funny, or just downright random.

It started with a brother and sister, Jasmine and Axel. They were both Muppets, living unsurprisingly in the Muppet Theatre. But life wasn't as simple and perfect as it seemed.

Axel for example was a fierce, strong-willed and individual pig like his mother. But like his mum, he was used to getting his own way, so when he was told by his parents that he had to become a famous star for their show, Axel was mad.

He didn't want to flounce about on a stage, what a waste of time! His dream was to become a tattoo artist and nothing in the world could change that.

His sister on the other hand was a different story. Jasmine wanted to be a star because she wanted to follow in her parents' footsteps. Jasmine thought the world of her dad. Sure they fought and argued a bit (or a lot) but she truly thought that her dad was the best.

The only problem was that Jasmine didn't have any talent. She couldn't sing, couldn't dance, couldn't tell jokes and her banjo playing was pretty painful.

So although they were both born into the Muppet family, neither of them felt like Muppets.

But not for long…


	2. When a Frog Smells a Rat

Jasmine slumped further down on the bed and obnoxiously twanged another string on her banjo.

Boredom, the worst disease of them all.

"Will you shut up?" he brother Axel snapped from his desk where he was sketching as usual.

Jasmine said nothing, but tunelessly twanged another harder note on her banjo.

"Jas!"

But before Jasmine could reply, there was a flash, and the two kids disappeared.

~::~

"Where are we?" Jasmine asked.

"Search me," Axel said.

They looked around, but couldn't see much. It was a dark room, not very interesting.

But it wasn't dull for long. Soon a figure appeared. A figure with long purple hair and dressed in red and black. She had a winged cat flying above her shoulder.

"Hey, I know you!" Jasmine announced. "Aren't you Nimweh Umbreai?"

"I am," she replied. "Who told you?"

"My Dad," Jasmine replied.

"When was that?" Axel asked looking puzzled.

"You remember," Jasmine said. "That story Dad told us about being stuck in the Death Relic Realm."

"Oh yeah," Axel said. "Are we in the Death Relic Realm now?"

"You are indeed," Nimweh said. "But I haven't brought you here to knock over your statues and kill you."

"You haven't?"

"Certainly not. I have some news I need to tell you. You know how you two always feel left out, kind of like you're not actual Muppets?"

Axel and Jasmine nodded.

"Well there's a perfectly good reason for that. You're not. You two and a few others were made up by a completely different person."

This was a huge shock.

"Good grief," Axel breathed eventually, after a moment of silence.

"No way!" Jasmine cried, finding her voice at last. "Th-that's not true, you're lying!"

"Oh really?" Nimweh replied, looking quite amused. "Well if that's the case, may I just point out the fact that your parents' creator, Jim Henson, died many years before you were born. Now he can't create characters when he's dead, can he?"

"Wait, if Mum and Dad were created by a different person…does that mean they're not our parents?"

"How you interpret that fact is up to you, but it was my duty to tell you."

"So if we weren't created by Jim Henson, then who were we created by?" Axel asked.

"That is for you to find out by yourselves."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"I mean, that is precisely what I have brought you here for. You and a few others, who you have met, will go on an adventure to discover who your creator is, thus discovering who you are. You will vanish out of here, and re-appear in a place with a person you have met before, that person must come with you on the journey, if they refuse, you will have to persuade them."

"Yea-no," Axel insisted. "No thanks, we'll pass."

"You realise you don't have a choice," Nimweh said.

Jasmine sighed. "Oh fine," she said. "I'll do this dumb quest. But as soon as I get home, I'm going to give Dad a piece of my mind!"


	3. Welcome to the Frog's Den

**Hi, so this story is all about what happened next, so from this point on, I won't be re-introducing any old characters. You'll have to read their stories first!**

"I don't like this place," Jasmine said with a shiver.

In true Death Relic Realm fashion, soon after Jasmine and Axel had agreed to the adventure, they had both vanished and reappeared somewhere else.

"Yeah, I don't much like it either," Axel said. "But the sooner we find this 'figure from out recent past', the sooner we can get out of here."

The place in question was a very dark and creepy place. Several rats and tarantulas scurried past. As Jasmine and Axel walked briskly forward in search of their goal, they saw that the floor appeared to be stained red, which made Jasmine tremble.

Soon, in the distance, they could make out a few people. There were a lion and a bear having a fight, a depressed-looking baboon drowning his sorrows with beer on a rock, and a frog and an otter mucking about in a scarlet river.

Jasmine froze, she knew that frog.

"Topaz?"

The frog turned his head, and stared, dumbfounded.

"Jasmine?"

"Oh, Topaz!"

Jasmine ran forward, and Topaz scrambled out of the river. They clutched each other as if they couldn't bear to let go.

"What are you doing here?" Topaz asked.

"It's a long story," said Axel, coming over.

"Where is 'here'?" Jasmine asked.

"I dunno," Topaz replied. "I turned up here after I got shot, and I've been here ever since. I guess its Hell then, just what I deserve."

Topaz hung his head in shame.

"It's not Hell," Axel said. "It's the Afterlife, I read about it somewhere, it's not for the specifically good or bad. I guess when you saved Jas, it sort of balanced out the bad stuff you did."

Topaz's face lit up almost immediately. He wasn't a bad guy? All his rebelling against his papa had paid off! He was a good guy! He wanted to hug Axel, he was so happy (but he didn't, that would've been weird!).

Topaz was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't hear the otter emerge from the river and shake himself like a dog.

"Hey, who's this?" the otter asked, sauntering over, swaying his shoulders in an effort to look cool.

"Oh, hey Buster," Topaz said. "This is Jasmine and her brother Axel. Guys, this is my mate Buster."

"Yo. They call me Buster the Basher because I used to bash up all these animals. But I got my just deserts when I got scoffed by a bear."

Buster had long sharp claws, yellow eyes, a golden chain around his neck and was generally an intimidating sight.

Jasmine didn't much like him. Especially after noticing that his brown fur was streaked with some sort of red liquid…

"You're covered in blood!" she shrieked before she could stop herself.

"Oh, yeah," Buster said, playing along with it to look tougher. "Yeah, I killed this guy. Stabbed him right in the-"

"Buster, don't scare her!" Topaz interrupted. "Don't worry, Jasmine, we got bored one day and dyed the river red, its red water, I promise you."

He flicked the colourful water in Jasmine's face, and she shrieked.

Axel sighed. He wanted to get the quest over with, but with Topaz around, he knew there would be distractions.

"Jas," he said, trying to get his sister's attention. "Can we tell him now?"

"Oh yeah, that thing." She turned to Topaz. "Axie and I have been sent on this weird quest to discover our creator. We're being sent around to different places to find other people to come on the quest with us. And I think you are one of those people."

Topaz said nothing. He looked at a loss for words.

"What do you say?" Jasmine said. "Come on, you might even be able to come back to the Muppet Theatre."

"Would I be wanted?" Topaz asked.

"Are you kidding?" Axel said. "You saved Jas' life! Dad would love to welcome you home."

 _Home._

The word gave Topaz a warm feeling inside. He'd never felt like he'd belonged anywhere before.

"Alright, I'll do it."


	4. Fighting Like Cat and Frog

"So…what happens now?" Topaz asked.

"I'm not so sure," Axel said.

They had once again disappeared, (this time with Topaz) and had reappeared in a pub.

"I guess we just have to keep our eyes open and look for the next person to join our group."

But Topaz wasn't listening; he was distracted by a very loud racket.

"What's that catcalling?" he said, clapping his hands over his ears.

The pub had a stage and on that stage stood a white cat who was singing into a microphone. She was quite pretty with a light pink feather boa and purple eye-shadow. She wore a silver t-shirt and a tight, sparkly black skirt.

Her singing however, was _awful_!

Topaz let out a low whistle. "When I said it was catcalling, I wasn't kidding!" he said. He called up to the cat. "Hey, you! Your singing is cat-astrophic! Too obvious?"

The cat stopped singing abruptly, clearly outraged.

The crowd watching the show cheered Topaz, delighted that he had put an end to their pain.

Topaz grinned, and knowing that the crowd were watching him, cleared his throat and launched into a full performance.

"We've all heard the saying 'let the cat out the bag', well I don't know about you, but I think we should shove this cat back _in_ the bag!"

More cheering. Topaz had never felt so great in his life.

"It's a pity the cat hasn't got your tongue, because then we wouldn't have to listen to your _excruciating_ singing!"

"Excuse me!" the cat announced.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. But I have to say one more thing. I'm amazed, I grew up thinking it was just a myth, but it's true! Cats really are tone deaf!"

The crowd roared, they loved this new frog star.

From backstage, a black cat came onto the stage wielding a guitar by its neck. She snuck up behind the white cat, and suddenly smashed the guitar into the cat, sending her flying off-stage.

"No, don't do that!" yelled a voice from backstage.

"Yeah," Topaz said. "Those guitars are expensive!"

The white cat scrambled to her feet and felt gingerly to see if any damage had been done.

When she was satisfied that she was fine, she said: "You know what else is expensive? A talented star!"

"Good thing you're not one of those, then! Thank you! Thank you! I'm here all week!"

No, you're not," Axel pointed out. "We'd better get out of here before that flaming upstart gives us an earful."

"Wait a second, Axel," Jasmine interrupted. "Do you recognise that cat? Not the white one, the black one on the stage, playing the guitar."

The black cat had now taken the other cat's place on the stage and was playing her guitar joined by a black-and-white cat doing a cool-looking street dance.

"Is that Jinx?" Axel asked.

"Must be," Jasmine replied. "And her brother Ebony. They must be who we need to come on our quest with us!"

"Just as long as that white cat doesn't come with us," Topaz said.

"Why?"

"I've run out of material."

"Well that's a cat-astrophie!"

Axel rolled his eyes as the two frogs turned to telling awful jokes.

He headed towards the stage and waited patiently until the act had finished. Once it had, he clambered onto the stage.

"Jinx! Ebony!" he cried, catching his breath.

"Axel?" Jinx said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Well I don't know, really," Ebony said. "I was just minding my own business, when suddenly there was this flash and I turned up here with Jinx."

"Where is ' _here_ '?" Axel asked.

"The Cat's Whiskers," Jinx said. "Our cousin Hazel performs here most nights."

"Hazel? Was she the white cat from earlier?"

"That's her," Jinx said. "Awful, wasn't she?"

"Well…" Ebony started. He had a little affection for his cousin.

"I've got a favour to ask of you," Axel said. "A big one."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Jinx asked, beginning to pack away her guitar.

"Well you know how you said that you disappeared and reappeared in your cousin's pub?"

The two cats nodded.

"You see, the same thing happened to me and Jas a while ago, and this weird person sent us on a quest to discover our creator."

Jasmine, having heard her name, clambered onto the stage.

"Our creator?" Ebony repeated.

"Yeah," Jasmine said, joining in the conversation. "Apparently we were created by a different person to the other Muppets."

"So that's why I never felt like I fitted in," Jinx said with a sigh.

"So what do you say?" Jasmine asked. "Will you come with us?"

"Yeah, after all, there's a chance that after the quest is over, we'll probably find our way home again," Axel added.

"Better than this place, right?" Jasmine said.

Suddenly, Axel thought of something.

"Jas, where's Topaz?"

"Oh, he's enjoying his little taste of fame," Jasmine replied with a grin.

As if on cue, a ruffled-looking Hazel appeared holding Topaz, (who was grinning triumphantly) by the scruff of his neck.

"Finally caught the little tyke," Hazel declared.

"Congratulations," Jinx said sarcastically, looking bored.

"Well could you please resist the urge to make him into frogs' legs?" Ebony said. "I believe he's a friend of our guests here."

Topaz wriggled free of Hazel's grasp and ran over to Jasmine, who thumped him on the back congratulantly.

"Hey Hazel," Jinx said. "You know how you've always wanted to go on an adventure? Well you've got one now!"


	5. Free as a Bird

Time didn't seem to exist on the group's strange adventure. It could easily switch between day and night at complete random, and not at all chronological.

It was night-time the next time they reappeared. They stood in the pitch-black at the foot of a tall building. The building was midnight-blue with a silvery roof.

"I think this place is a kids' home," Jinx said, peering at the dirty, just about legible writing on the wall.

"A kids' home?" Jasmine replied. "Hey Axie, who do you know who lives in a kids' home?"

"Sapphire," Axel breathed. "Someone give me a leg-up."

Ebony was the tallest, so he lifted Axel up. Axel made a grab for the window ledge. He slipped once, causing Jasmine to clutch Topaz in fear, but Axel regained his balance.

He tapped on the glass once, twice.

"Sapphire?" he called. "Sapphire!"

He tapped on the window again.

"Saph, please."

The room inside the kids' home was dark and Axel couldn't see much. But from the back of the room, he was sure that something stirred.

Sapphire came to the window. She looked tired and bothered, but to Axel, she was just as beautiful as ever.

"Axel?" She opened the window so that they could communicate. "What are you doing here?

"It's a long story," Axel said. "You see, Jasmine and I were sent on this epic adventure to discover our creator, and-"

But Sapphire wasn't having it.

"Yeah, right," she said. "That is the worst excuse I think I've ever heard."

"No, really. It's true," Axel insisted. "Look down there."

He pointed to the group at the bottom of the building.

"There's Jas and her boyfriend Topaz. And there's Jinx, a friend of Dad, and her brother and cousin."

"OK, so you're telling the truth," Sapphire said. "But how does this quest involve me?"

"Well we – I mean, _I_ want you to come with us."

"What?"

"Please?"

"Axel, this isn't a please situation! I don't know if I can trust you enough to run off with you to God-knows-where."

Axel drooped. "You don't trust me? Why not?"

"You know why not," Sapphire said, coldly. "What happened when I was living in the attic?"

"I told Dad," Axel said. "And he sent you away. Oh, Saph, I'm sorry, really I am. I didn't think he'd send you packing."

"Well what did you think he'd do? Welcome me into your home with open arms?"

Axel blushed a little. "Yes, actually."

"Well he didn't. And now I'm stuck in this dump because of you."

"Saph, please." Axel felt his eyes prick with tears. "I'm really sorry. I screwed up. What can I do?"

"You can leave me alone."

"Don't do this to me," Axel begged. "I love you. I love you so much, and I couldn't live with the guilt of you being vexed with me. When you left, you never wrote or called or e-mailed, and I got so angry, but not with you, with myself. I've really ruined it for you, haven't I? But please give me another chance; I need to make it up to you."

Sapphire said nothing.

"You've inspired me. After you left, my love for you turned itself into art, I'm an artist now, you'd be proud of me. I'm a better person when I'm with you, I'm happier; I'm a better brother to Jasmine. I've changed. But I couldn't live without you, Saph. Please can you forgive me?"

"You really need me, don't you?" Sapphire said.

"You know I do."

Sapphire's face crumpled, her vision blurred with tears.

"I…I don't know."

"How about this, if you come on this quest-thingy with me, we'll see how it goes. And if all goes well, then we'll keep in touch. Please Saph; I need a chance to get you to trust me."

Sapphire's hand was pressed against the glass. Axel placed his hand on top so that it was as if they were holding hands. There was nothing but a sheet of glass between them.

Axel gazed at Sapphire with his big green eyes in a longing fashion.

"Alright," Sapphire said. "I can't say no to those puppy-eyes."

Axel beamed at her. "Follow me," he said.

Sapphire slid out of the window silently, and joined Axel on the window ledge.

Axel put his feet on the wall and pushed himself off. He did a double-back flip (learnt from his sister) and landed (relatively) on his feet.

Sapphire looked anxious.

"Just jump," Axel called. "You'll be fine. Trust me."

So Sapphire let go from the ledge. She shrieked as she plummeted to the ground, but Axel ran up and caught her (sort of).

As Axel emerged from the heap, laughing his head off, he caught Sapphire's eye.

"I told you you could trust me."


End file.
